Pokémon: The Gurando Islands
by Tyler Dreamer
Summary: Original characters, original region. Chapters getting longer. Akuen Ouja is a young boy from the Garundo Islands, an archipelago situates west of Johto, North of Hoenn, and south of Orre.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Akuen and the setting sun._

Atop the precipice overlooking the Eastern Sea stood a boy. The setting sun cast a long shadow behind him, making a dark mimic of his actions. The boy raised his hand to cover his eyes to look into the sunset, and the shadow copied. The sun cast a glow that set the sea alight with shades of orange and red, moving with the waves, paining a new picture with every movement. "It's so pretty," said the boy aloud, though no one could hear him. He sat down, careful not to fall from his perch, and hung his legs over the ledge. The shadow grew smaller with this movement, as if hunkering down to sit over it's own ledge. The boy and his mimic sat in silence until the boy broke the silence, "This will be my last sunset on Inizio Island, at least for a while." He sighed and stared towards the sun. Slowly the shape of a Wingull coasted across the sun, all black in the light of the sun.

He fell backwards and rested on his back. He pounded the ground with his fists, and said in a whisper "How can I be a Pokémon Trainer? I get my card tomorrow, which I've wanted for so long. Why am I scared?" He sat up. "Get yourself together Akuen Ouja," he told himself. He leaned over the edge and looked down into the water and saw himself reflected, though slightly tinted orange from the light of the sun. His hair was shaggy and blonde, the bangs falling down into his dark obsidian eyes, his hair also made his head look bigger in comparison to his small frame. The strings of his black jacket hung over the edge, and he played with them for a time. As he stared at the water and twirled the tangling strings he wondered, "What will my partner Pokémon be?" In the Gurando Islands starting Pokémon were based on the types of Fire, Water, and Grass, as was common in other regions. He would be given the choice of Oddish, Vulpix, or Poliwag. His father, a trainer himself, told him all of them would be good choices and to pick which ever one he felt comfortable with. But how could he choose? This was a major moment in his life, one that would never come again. He wished he could talk with his father, but his father was in Hoenn right now, competing in the Hoenn Battle Frontier.

He pulled himself to his feet and sighed again. The sun was getting low in the sky and he thought to himself, "I'd better get home. I don't want to be caught in the dark by myself." He looked one last time at the sun and smiled sadly. "Are the other island's sunsets this beautiful?" He asked to no one in particular. Then, he turned his back on the sun and walked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Fate and Radiance_

The sun broke over the horizon and sun poured in threw the window and poured over Akuen's bed and body. He rose with a yawn, brushing the hair from his face out of habit. He looked out the window and squinted into the sun's glare. Outside it looked nice, but it would be just his luck for a storm to blow in. He rose and got dressed, pulling on a pair of gray jeans and a white T-Shirt. He looked around for his jacket; he had taken it off in a hurry last night to get to bed. He smacked his head in remembrance, his mother had told him she'd be washing clothes last night. He walked over to the body length mirror mounted on his bedroom's door and looked into his reflection. What looked back was a perfect copy of himself; Fourteen year old Akuen Ouja, son of Kin Ouja, his father, and Ame Ouja, his mother. He smiled nervously. Today he was going to be an official Trainer. His mother had been one at one time. In fact, she had been studying to become a researcher on Evolution, but she gave it up when she realized that she'd rather just sit back, enjoy life, and paint pictures. They often involved Pokémon.

His father, on the other hand, was still a Trainer, but to a lesser degree then he once was. Now he's a manager in Silph Co., but he used to be a League hopeful, making it to the League, but he was knocked out of the Tournament about two rounds in. Kin always wanted to be a Trainer, the same way many fathers want their children to follow in their footsteps. Akuen was happy to oblige , as he always wanted to travel and being a Trainer was just one way for that desire to be realized.

He stepped away from his mirror and looked back to his bed. On a post hung the backpack he'd been packing for a week now. It was a simply drawstring bag, like one would use to hold gym clothes, but now it was full of clothes, money, and a few medicinal supplies. He walked over to and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He took one last look around his room, taking in every last nook and cranny that held his childhood. He wouldn't be back for a while. He sighed, patted his bed stand, and walked out the door, opening and closing it quietly. He trotted down the stairs, his bag bouncing with his steps. His mother, who was seated at the table, looked up and said, "Morning, sweetie." She stood up and crossed over to him, giving him his jacket and hug in one motion. "You better get going, and zip that jacket up, too. There's supposed to be a light drizzle today." He nodded and zipped the jacket up.

"Bye, mom.," he said quietly.

"I love you, sweet heart," his mother said, her voice trembling.

"Love you, too," His voice steady, but his eyes stinging.

He hadn't expected this. He had expected to walk out proud and tall, but now tears formed at his eyes. He quickly turned around and went out the door, closing it behind him. His mother waved at his back, though he didn't see it. He was to busy making strides towards his destiny and a fateful encounter.

Between the town of Pollenspree, a small town on Glory Isle, and Professor Cypress' small research center, sat a long hill. Though it was not very tall, it acted like a natural wall between the two. When he reached the top, it began to drizzle. He looked back at his town and smiled. It was a good place, but he had other places to be. Then he turned to the research center and saw a figure enter it. He couldn't make out any details, but the figure appeared to be male and in a great hurry. Akuen shrugged. People came and went in there all the time. Cypress had many acquaintances and friends, so it wasn't uncommon to see a strange person visiting the center one day. Akuen kept going forward, pulling his jacket's hood up over his head to keep the rain out. He was only twenty yards from the entrance when he smelled smoke. His nose turned upwards and smelt it again. A dark, cough inducing smell. He trotted into a brisk walk, the scent watering his eyes. He was soon at the door. He out his hand on the handle and it felt warm. "What the hell is happening?" He whispered. He yanked the door open and saw flames bursting across book cases and across the floor. And in the center of it all was the persona of an older boy standing with the slouched figure of Cypress. The older boy turned around and saw him. He grinned honey slow, and said, "Oh, a visitor. A friend of the Professor? Sorry, but he's unavailable." He was casual in the way he said it, in a way that sent shivers down Akuen's spine, despite the inferno going on around them. Akuen just stared and the boy frowned and his face grew thoughtful. He snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, I get it! You're here for a Pokémon! I was wondering why these three were out in the open." He reached into a sack on the ground beside him, one that Akuen hadn't noticed until now, and drew out three Pokéballs. He hummed and tossed one to Akuen. "There you go." Akuen caught it, and his eyes widened in shock. The older boy sighed, "Oh, I suppose you want one of these, too." He reached into the sack again and threw him a Pokédex. "Now go play somewhere else, kid, I've gotten business elsewhere." Akuen just kept staring. The way this boy talked, he was like an adult. He couldn't be older then sixteen, though. The Professor stirred. Akuen sighed in relief, he was only unconscious. The older boy sighed angrily, "Look, I've got to go. I only came here for a few papers and Pokémon." Akeun frowned, and said nothing. The boy's hand went to his belt and returned with a Pokéball. "I'll make you move if you don't do it yourself. This is your last warning." Akuen said nothing, but held out his own. The two stared at each other until the roof collapsed in a spot behind the mystery boy. The boy cursed and walked closer to Akuen. As he walked, akuen took in every detail. Thin, long, black hair that reached down his face and neck. Deep purplish eyes that seemed to glow in the fire. He was dressed in a soot black pair of jeans, and deep red windbreaker. As he drew closer, Akuen felt the flames grow stronger, surging around him, casting embers onto his clothes. The boy stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes, he was barely taller then Akuen. "My name is Radiance. I'll give you that. Remember it. You'll be hearing it a lot in the future." He pushed Akuen back and stepped past him.

As he left he said, "You're brave. You know that? Maybe we could be friends one day. Maybe if you just spoke up a little." Akuen was shocked. Friends? Why would he be friends with _him_? Akuen shook his head in disgust and ran over to the downed Professor. Shaking him, he took the Professor by the arms and dragged him into the rain outside. Akuen looked around, but he saw no sign of this Radiance. All he saw was smoke, hills, and an approaching police car.


End file.
